1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to photographic film processing, and more particularly to a method wherein a traditional analog film processing facility can send film images and notifications to a customer's visual display cell phone; and wherein the customer can preview and forward the images and place purchase orders with the processing facility through the cell phone or similar wireless communication device such as a hand held computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional, film based camera technology provides excellent image detail and is well understood by the general public. Cameras with “instant” hard copy picture development do not provide the quality or flexibility of conventional film development at film processing centers, where the film can be developed and printed in a variety of ways. In order to obtain these benefits, the film must be sent to the processing center, where the film processing may take hours or days. At this point, prints can be examined and further processing can be requested as required. This time consuming series of events is a disadvantage of film based photography. The newer digital camera technology is rapidly becoming popular as digital cameras become more affordable, and as the general public becomes more familiar with digital equipment. As digital camera resolution, ease of use and price improve, a larger number of consumers will be drawn away from using film based cameras. As a result, the business of film processing and related equipment sales will suffer unless the film development houses adapt to the new digital offerings. Mobile cellular based phones are widely used, and have reached a critical mass in many countries. Mobile handsets are now used not only for making phone calls but also for other activities such as browsing the Internet, including viewing images on a display that is available with the phones. In addition, portable devices such as hand held PCs are offering similar wireless cellular connectivity.
In view of the above remarks, it is clear that there is a need to add convenience features to film technology in order to compete with the rapidly advancing digital camera business.